


Neat

by sadhungryghost



Series: Drunkin Love [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Pining, drunk shownu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadhungryghost/pseuds/sadhungryghost
Summary: It was supposed to sound easy, nonchalant. But when he says it, he's not fooling anyone. Not even drunk Hyunwoo, who's just staring at him. Minhyuk wraps his smaller arms around the large shoulders beneath him and exhales like he's finally admitted the biggest secret he has. He could regret this, but he wont. Mostly because he doesn't expect Hyunwoo to remember anything about tonight when he wakes up.





	

Hyunwoo didn't stray far from Minhyuk. They conversed in small groups close to each other. All Minhyuk had to do was place a hand on Hyunwoo's shoulder or circle his wrist, and Hyunwoo diverted his attention straight back to Minhyuk. It was a nice trick.

After a few drinks though, Minhyuk realized Hyunwoo was responding to the physical actions with his own. Minhyuk would place a hand on Hyunwoo's back and Hyunwoo would answer by draping his arm around Minhyuk's shoulders. Minhyuk would tug at his wrist and Hyunwoo would lightly circle Minhyuk's with his thumb. After awhile they seemed to be too close to each other. Hyunwoo always dipping his head low, a breath away from Minhyuk's mouth to hear him, or speaking against Minhyuks cheek. The alcohol had made it all seem natural, until Minhyuk had noticed Hyunwoo eyeing the beer pong table and stumbling slightly. Minhyuk tried to casually entice him to sit down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. 

Kihyun was there smiling at the two of them as he cleaned off some of the mess on the counter.

"Lot's of people here tonight!" Minhyuk said as he stood behind Hyunwoo. Kihyun nodded moving closer to the two.

"All Hoseok's frat buddies," Kihyun answered with an eye roll.

"You get to play bartender?" 

Kihyun snorted. "It's safer that way. Plus, I don't want those idiots having free reign over my alcohol."

Minhyuk laughed and Kihyun's eyes landed on Hyunwoo who had fallen in to a daze.

"You," Kihyun pointed at Hyunwoo's chest, "are cut-off."

Hyunwoo smiled like he hadn't even heard what Kihyun said, making the two of them laugh. Minhyuk's hands had been playing with Hyunwoo's collar the entire time, which he hadn't noticed until Hyunwoo's hand wrapped around his. Hyunwoo was distracted by something from across the room and he looked like he was about to try and go after it. Minhyuk's resolve was to smoothly slide into Hyunwoo's lap and continue chatting with Kihyun. Minhyuk had been close with Hyunwoo before, but he'd never seen this expression before from Hyunwoo. When Minhyuk's weight landed on his thighs his eyes barely parted and he hummed something into Minhyuk's shoulder.

After awhile Kihyun peaked past Minhyuk at Hyunwoo.

"I've never seen him so calm when he's drunk," Kihyun whispered hoping Hyunwoo couldn't hear.

"I heard that," Hyunwoo groaned. 

When Minhyuk looked back at Hyunwoo he looked tired, the alcohol catching up to him. 

"I'm not drunk," he slurred just a little.

"Nope not at all," Minhyuk teased, "he's just decided not to run off tonight."

"You haven't been allowing me to go very far," Hyunwoo says lazily motioning to Minhyuk's body on top of him, barley opening his eyes. 

Kihyun laughs before getting up to stock the snack bowls.

Hyunwoo opens one eye. 

"Is he gone?"

"Mhm" Minhyuk giggles. Hyunwoo smiles and then unexpectedly wraps his arms around Minhyuk tightly. Minhyuk is surprised but even more so when Hyunwoo leans his forehead into the back of Minhyuk's neck. 

"Has anyone ever told you you're affectionate when your'e 'not drunk'?" Minhyuk teases. He's definitely sobering up now, and he feels like it's about time Hyunwoo does as well. Now, he can't notice anything other than how close Hyunwoo is to him. He feels partially responsible because of how he started this night glued to Hyunwoo's side. 

"Nooooo, because I'm not affectionate at all."

"Oh really? Then whats this about?" Minhyuk asks trying to break through the restraint of Hyunwoo's arms. He only tightens his hold and nuzzles at Minhyuk's neck some more.

"It's called looove," Hyunwoo purs and laughs to himself. 

Minhyuk freezes, but only because he's not drunk enough to shrug it off. He's also secretly burning from those words, even if it's a joke. Even if Hyunwoo's just drunk. The feeling of him pressed against Minhyuk is all too real and it just makes his heart beat faster for a second.

"I think you need some water," Minhyuk says lowly. He remembers being in this same situation before only the rolls were reversed. He grabs a cup of water and when he turns back to walk towards Hyunwoo he sees him trying to straighten himself up as his large frame tries to support itself on the kitchen table. Minhyuk quickly comes over and pushes him down to sit again.

Minhyuk stands next to Hyunwoo stroking his hair while he drinks the water Minhyuk brought him. Hyunwoo's eyes look like they can barely stay open.

When he finishes the water he wraps his arms around Minhyuk's middle and buries his head in Minhyuk's stomache.

"Your little fingers are everywhere tonight Minhyuk-ah. Are you doing it on purpose?"

Minhyuk gulps at the tone of Hyunwoo's voice. It's heavy, and low. Minhyuk tells himself its just the sound of Hyunwoo's tired voice. He would consider maybe Hyunwoo forgot who he was holding onto so tight, but he keeps repeating Minhyuk's name into his shirt. He figures it's best not to think very hard about anything that happens for the rest of the night. With Hyunwoo so drunk, and Minhyuk so much less drunk, it's best to not take any of this so seriously.

But it's so hard to ignore something you want so bad. Especially when Hyunwoo's practically drooling into his belly button.

"Do you want to head home?" Minhyuk offers thinking Hyunwoo needs a good night sleep. 

Hyunwoo groans. 

"Why are you always taking care of me?"

Minhyuk barely hears him because Hyunwoo's muffled himself in his abdomen again. Hyunwoo pulls back a few seconds later and just holds Minhyuk by the hips in front of him.

"You're always there for me, Min." Hyunwoo blurts out looking straight into Minhyuk's eyes. Minhyuk looks back at him and he knows even though he's drunk, the words are coming from a place of sincerity. 

There's a confession that night, but Minhyuk surprises himself when he's the one to give it. 

"Cause I love you." 

It was supposed to sound easy, nonchalant. But when he says it, he's not fooling anyone. Not even drunk Hyunwoo, who's just staring at him. Minhyuk wraps his smaller arms around the large shoulders beneath him and exhales like he's finally admitted the biggest secret he has. He could regret this, but he wont. Mostly because he doesn't expect Hyunwoo to remember anything about tonight when he wakes up.


End file.
